Thanks For The Memories
by RiYuYami
Summary: After a one night stand with Roy, Edward finds out some news that Roy does not believe. This causes his heart to break and he leaves Roy in his shadow for four years, but upon returning, he comes with a surprise. RoyEd post mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Summery: After a one night stand with Roy, Edward finds out some news that Roy does not believe

Summery: After a one night stand with Roy, Edward finds out some news that Roy does not believe. This causes his heart to break and he leaves Roy in his shadow for four years, but upon returning, he comes with a surprise.

Contains: mentioning of lemon, abandonment issues, pure angst, some violence, and mpreg. And maybe some blood.

I own nothing but the plot, the OCs, and the baby.

On with the fic

* * *

**Thanks For The Memories**

**Chapter one**

* * *

"_Roy, didn't that night mean anything to you?!" _

"_It was a one night stand Fullmetal, it meant nothing. We were both intoxicated to remember it." _

"_But… it…" _

"_This conversation is over Full…" _

"_I'm pregnant!" _

"… _Fullmetal, what are you talking about?" _

"_I'm expecting with your child…" _

"_If this is some form of a joke, I don't find it funny! Now leave!" _

"_But it it's… I… Roy…" _

"_Leave!" _

"_Fine…"_

* * *

"Mama? Wake up, you're crying again."

Edward blinked open his eyes to come face to face with a large pair of bright gold eyes behind messy black hair. He smiled and wiped his eyes. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to worry you. I just had a bad dream." Edward sat up and patted the boy on the head.

"Are Aunt Winry and Uncle Al up yet Triste?" The blond asked his son. Triste nodded.

"They're making breakfast." The thought of food made both their stomachs growl and they laughed. Edward picked Triste up and the two headed down stairs where they saw their small family in the kitchen while Pinako was checking the mail. Winry turned and greeted them before turning back to Al who dumped some waffle batter on the floor.

Edward placed Triste down and got the plates and stuff on the table when Pinako came back. "Edward, you got a letter from Hughes." Edward blinked and took it; the letter was from Central HQ which meant that it had to do with his job. He looked over the letter.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

Al turned and walked over, taking the letter. "Ahem, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, you must come to Central in three days to get your State Alchemist Assessment done or you shall loss your position as Fullmetal… here's what Hughes wrote; Sorry this sounds stupid and formal but that's how it is buddy. Come by and see us and bring Triste, Elicia wants to see him again so they can play. Later Blondie." Al turned to Edward, who had a pissed look on his face, and sneered.

"You forgot about this and now you have to rush and get something written down in the next few hours again Nii-san?" Edward flipped him off, causing his son to laugh and imitate him; both boys were hit with bowls by Winry for being immature.

Edward sat down and looked over the letter. "Crap, I wish I didn't have to go back to Central, I can't risk it."

"Ed, you are going to have to get over what he did. It's been almost four years since that night and since you last spoke to one another." Edward looked up at Winry as she placed a waffle in front of him. He sighed again and turned to Triste before turning to Al and Winry.

"I just can't… I have to live with what he did and get over it, I keep telling my self that but it doesn't work. I see his face and then…" The other two looked at each other, understanding why he was troubled about this. Triste looked at his 'mother' and blinked. Why was Mama always sad when he mentioned 'him' and what did he do to hurt him?

"You can do it Mama." Triste smiled, Edward turned and smiled as well, though it was still a sad one.

* * *

Four almost four years, Roy Mustang has been… a bit rejected by his subordinates. They rarely spoke to him and just gave him his work. They only helped him when it was their duty to save lives and other such things, but most of the time they just didn't want to be around him. And Roy never understood why.

He looked up at see Hughes brining him a report, and the Flame took this as a time to get some stuff out of his former friend. "Lt. Colonel." Roy saluted him and Hughes did the same before he turned to leave, but Roy stopped him. "Hughes… tell me what the fuck is going on here." He demanded. Hughes turned and looked at him.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Tell me why you have all been leaving me in the dust for almost four years?"

"You brought this one yourself, we just don't think we can trust you until you trust yourself and him again." With that he left, leaving behind a confused colonel. Roy sat down and thought to himself, whose trust did he break for himself and this other person… then one name came to mind.

A name that was barely spoken in the building anymore.

"Edward?"

* * *

Triste sat on the train next to his mother. Winry and Al sat across from them and everyone but the three year old was asleep. Triste played with two of his plush toys he had, one with blond hair that he named 'Little Mama' which bothered Ed to no end, while the other was just named 'Him' since Triste never thought of a name for the black haired toy. He looked at them and spoke quietly.

"Fullmetal, what are you talkin' about?" He had Him say while he turned to Little Mama.

"I'm expecting with your child…"

"If this is some form of a joke, I don't find it funny! Now leave!"

"But it it's… I… Roy…"

"Leave!"

"Fine…"

He then made Little Mama look like he was walking away. Triste didn't notice but Edward had been listening and wanted to cry. He wished Triste never heard him speak in his sleep or remember all the lines to the stories he told.

Triste looked up and noticed that his mother's eyes were open and he was crying. "Mama? Are you okay?" He asked softly. Edward blinked and looked down at the boy. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Triste; Mama is not okay, in here." He pointed to his heart. Triste blinked.

"Your heart hurts?"

"Yes, but it's because someone broke it along time ago…"

TBC

* * *

Triste is actually French for sad, Edward was pretty much that almost 24/7 through out his pregnancy so that's why, even though he doesn't know what France even is.

Note: Al is human, this takes place after the show, Roy still has both eyes, Hughes is alive but don't count Envy out on trying to kill him, you'll see why later. The homunculi are still around, and it's going to be a bit hard to understand at some parts so use your imagination. There will also be flashback chapters along with this as well so if you see something that didn't have to do with the last chapter, then it's a flash back. And little Triste, so sweet and cute, acts just like Edward with the whole short thing, the flying off the handle moments, and (against Ed and Winry) cusses like a drunken sailor who stubbed his toe. But he also has Roy in him by being lazy, self absorbed, and acts without thinking. (Hint-hint, using alchemy in rain thing ring any bells?)

Next chapter: Ed and crew arrive in Central, a bit a chaos occurs from more then one person and Roy meets someone he never expected he would.

Review please.

BTW, I like Al being mean to Ed about the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews and major favs.

All the information from chapter one shall stand for the whole story.

* * *

**Thanks For the Memories**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The Central train station was its usual bustle of people going from one place to the other, just as it had always been every time Edward went to and came from it. He smiled slightly as he got off but frowned when he heard some one calling him and slowly turned, only to be knocked over by a tall man.

"Oh Edward! It's been months since I last saw you!" Hughes then dropped the blond and lifted up Triste and hugged him, saying stuff about Elicia missing him and has wanted to see him. Edward sighed and smiled. Good old Hughes, always there to cheer him up when he was down.

Hughes turned to the blond and smiled softly. "It really is great to see you again Edward. We've missed you so much." Edward smiled as well and watched as Al and Winry came back with their luggage. The small group headed toward a waiting car that Hughes brought. Winry and Al sat in the back, Hughes in the driver seat, and Edward sat in the passenger seat with a tired Triste in his arms, holding his dolls close.

The older man blinked and chuckled lightly at Triste who fell asleep. "He looks like you when asleep; he even has his tummy showing." Edward looked at Hughes before noticing that he son was sleeping in a position he was all too familiar with him since Al kept telling him to stop sleeping with his stomach showing.

The blond smiled as he pulled the boy's shirt down. "Now, now Triste, do you want to catch a cold that way?" Al sighed as he watched his brother, how could such a man throw away such a sweet, but extremely obnoxious, person like Edward away?

They soon arrived at Hughes' house. Once inside, Edward placed the still sleeping Triste on the couch and turned to Hughes. "Where are Gracia and Elicia?" The older man turned after he removed his coat.

"They went to visit Gracia's mother in another city. I stayed so you had somewhere to stay while in Central." Edward smiled, but turned when he heard a soft yawn.

"Mama? Are we here?" The little boy asked as he reached out his arms to be picked up. Edward smiled softly and lifted him up.

"Yeah, we're here."

* * *

"Okay, listen up you emptive screw heads! I have to get my assessment done with, so I need you boys to watch my son since Al and Winry are shopping and Hughes has to work! Got it?!"

Fuery, Breda, Havoc, and Falman looked at the short demanding nineteen year old with a glare in his gold eyes while a smiling child next to him was holding a small bag in his arms. They then blinked as Edward got down in front of the boy and gave him a large grin.

"Okay sweetie, now you be good for your baby sitters and if anything is to go wrong, don't hold back and do what I've always told you."

"A punch to the stomach and then a good kick to the balls!" Triste smiled and Edward patted his head.

"That's my boy! Okay Triste, I've got to take my test, but when I'm done I'll take you to the library or to the park alright?"

"I'll be good Mama!"

"Great! Now go get them soldier!" Edward laughed as he walked out of the room with a folder under his arm. The small group of men looked at the boy who just continued to smile, they shrugged and went back to work.

Triste sat on the floor and opened his bag, pulling out the dolls and some paper and crayons and the little Elric got to work.

After an hour or so, Triste looked at his work and decided to himself that everyone should look at it. He picked up the drawing and Little Mama and Him, looking back at his 'baby sitters' he noticed they were not paying any attention to him.

A perfect time for an escape.

He smirked and ran out of the room, looking for his mother since he had to be the first to see his drawing. But where was his mother? He didn't know and so Triste decided to walk around and see where his feet would lead him.

* * *

"Mama? Mama?"

Triste had passed by many people, most not even noticing him there, but he didn't see a blond in red. He slid down the wall next to a set of large doors and started to cry. He wanted his mommy and he didn't know where he was or how to get back to the office.

But behind the double doors, Roy sat in his office thinking over what Hughes had told him, so he hurt Edward AND himself, losing both forms of trust? How can that be so? The colonel was taken out of his thought when he heard something outside his office.

It sounded like crying. He stood up and walked to the door, where he found a small child in a red jacket, black shirt, and blue pants sat on the floor crying. His messy straight black hair was blocking the boy's face and he had his arms around something. Next to him was a piece of paper.

The alchemist got down on his knees and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Hey, there little guy, you okay?" Roy asked, but almost gasped when the boy's head lifted up and he looked right into pure golden eyes that looked like Edward's, actually too much like his, they were even the same size as Ed's were to fit his head.

He was practically a smaller, blacked haired version of the arrogant alchemist.

"No mister… I'm lost and I don't know where Mama is…" He sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Roy sighed as he patted the boy on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your mama, I've got nothing better to do anyway." He sheepishly grinned, causing the boy to smile as he stood up, but he dropped something. Roy saw that the boy dropped a black haired doll in blue.

"Opps, sorry Him, didn't mean to drop ya." The little child spoke as he looked at the doll and then up at Roy who quirked an eyebrow. The boy blushed and grinned, another trait that looked like Edward's.

"Oh, this is Him and the one in my arms is Little Mama. You know, Him looks like you in a way, but Mama says he looks like the self-absorbed, stupid bastard." Roy blinked.

"Do your parents know you talk like that?"

The boy nodded. "Well, my Mama does, I don't have a dad though…" He looked sad, causing Roy to pick up the boy.

"Sorry about bringing up such a sore subject, now come on, how about we go looking for your mother?" The boy smiled and nodded, but he looked down at the ground. "Opps, my picture is still there."

Roy reached down and picked it up, almost shocked at what he saw.

The drawing was of a small blond in red talking to a man with black hair, dressed in blue and no face. The blond was crying and was holding his stomach while the faceless one was yelling at the other. The page was divided in half by a not so straight line and on the other side was the blond, who was still crying, and a small black haired child was next to him, holding his hand.

"What… what is this?" Roy asked the boy in his arms.

He didn't look up at the other though; he looked at his drawing as he spoke to the older man. "That's Mama, he cries every night. Only I know this because I hear it, Mama has nightmares about this man who broke his heart. I make Mama happy and sad because I look like him."

Suddenly, Roy felt so much guilt as he remembered what he and Edward talked about the last time they saw each other, Edward was right...

What had he done…?

"Triste?"

Both Roy and the child turned to see a very surprised man looking at them. Edward was horrified to see Roy holding his son.

"Edward… is that you…" Roy started as he took a step closer to the blond, Edward backed away, shaking his head and looking frightened.

"No… no… NO!" He turned and ran down the hall.

TBC

* * *

I know it is short but there are a lot of chapters that will establish why Edward both fears and loathes Roy outside of the abandonment thing. Triste maybe be a smart kid (got that from Edward) but he is still almost four so he doesn't understand what the situation between his mother and father is, nor does he understand that cussing is not good for him.

I know I said in the last chapter that there would be some chaos, but that will be saved for the next chapter. Also next chapter, Edward confronts Roy, and you're not going to believe what he has to say to him after so long.

Review or I'll beat you with a lemon, and not a sexy lemon.


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to be a pull on the old heart string if you have a soft spot for little Edo-chan like I do. Even when I came up with this in my mind I wanted to cry because of what happens to Ed. This chapter has both the continuation of the last chapter and a long and painful flashback for Edward.

All information stands from the first chapter.

* * *

**Thanks For the Memories **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

He ran.

He didn't know where he was going, who he ran into, or what he was doing, but his entire mind, body, and soul was screaming at him to run and get out of there.

SLAM!

The doors to Central Headquarters burst open and Edward ran out into the empty courtyard that was now being heavily rained on. The alchemist looked at the sky, his golden eyes were blank and tears mixed with rain came down his cheeks. His body shook and he threw his head back and screamed, his scream being deafened by thunder and lighting. Edward fell to his knees and he remembered that he experienced a day like this before…

A long time ago…

* * *

(Flash back to almost four years ago)

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the two large wooden doors that divided him from his future. He didn't want to do this but he had to. Edward's day had been screwed up since he woke up this morning.

First he felt sick just like every day for the past three months. He then couldn't eat a single thing due to him having to lose it afterwards. When he was getting dressed, he noticed his stomach slightly bulged out a bit which he noticed wasn't like that the night before so Alphonse took him to see a doctor.

Once there, he took some strange test and the doctor used a strange machine and on the screen he saw something moving inside of him where the bump was. The doctor said he was pregnant. Now Edward realized that all the pieces fit into the puzzle of what was happening to him. He must have gained these foreign organs when he and Alphonse tired to transmute their mother and he got pregnant when…

When he and Roy Mustang had a one-night stand after a staff party, Edward didn't drink that night, due to him only being fifteen and after he saw what alcohol did to Havoc and Breda.

After a few hours and Hawkeye having to take away a few beers, a drunken Roy came up and started to talk to the blond who listened to every word. Roy talked about this and that and after a bit he turned to Edward, grabbed his hand and took him out into the hallway where they kissed tenderly.

Edward would remember that kiss since it was his first and it was with the man he was in love with. They left early and Roy took Ed to his home where they made love. Edward would remember that as well.

But when he woke up the next morning, he saw that Roy look horrified to see him and was talking to himself about sleeping with a minor. The blond had left, not wanting to know if Roy was still out of it or was going to have an emotional break down.

And now, after three months, Edward was going to talk to the colonel.

He sighed and took a good kick at the doors, startling Roy. "Fullmetal! What the hell was that for!?" He yelled as he stood up and glared at the state alchemist who walked into the large room.

"Shut up Mustang, I need to talk to you." Edward looked at him and Roy sighed and sat back down.

"About what Fullmetal."

"About our one-night stand."

Roy blinked, so Edward remembered it? This is not good this is not good… "It was a total accident Edward and it didn't change anything between the two of us. It was a drunken night and those kinds of nights are best left forgotten."

Edward stared at him and tears, due to pain in his heart and hormones, came to his eyes.

"Roy, didn't that night mean anything to you?!"

"It was a one night stand Fullmetal, it meant nothing. We were both intoxicated too remember it." Roy turned his head as to not look at the upset alchemist.

"But… it…"

"This conversation is over Full…"

"I'm pregnant!"

Roy just looked at him in surprised but then glared and stood up out of his seat.

"… Fullmetal, what are you talking about?"

"I'm expecting with your child…"

"If this is some form of a joke, I don't find it funny! Now leave!" He screamed and pointed to his doors.

"But it it's… I… Roy…"

"Leave!"

"Fine…" Edward turned on a sharp heel, but before he left he looked at Roy, tears streaming down his cheeks from his angry eyes that held pain in them. "Thanks for the memories you bastard."

And he slammed the doors shut, shaking the walls as he did.

Edward ran out of there, tears going to down his cheeks as he ran out the open doors of HQ and out into the rain that was coming down, he ran past the gates and didn't know where he was headed until after about twenty minutes of running, he only stopped once to throw up due to his body cramping, he noticed where he was.

This was the neighborhood that Hughes lived in. Edward looked for the house, knowing Hughes was there since he had the day off.

* * *

Hughes blinked when he heard knocking at the door. "Who would be out there in that storm?" Hughes asked no one as he open the door and gasped when he saw the shivering, soaked, scared, and crying form of Edward.

"Oh my God! Edward, what happened? What's wrong?" Hughes asked as Edward looked up when he brought the boy in from the rain. The boy quivered and placed his head on Hughes' chest and sobbed. He was like this for a bit until he sneezed.

"Ed, you're freezing. I want you to go and get a nice warm bath while I find some clothing for you. I'll call Al for you and when you are ready we can talk about this okay?" Edward nodded. Hughes showed him where the bathroom was and left the boy to himself.

Edward undressed himself and got into the warm water he had started as he closed the curtains to the bath. His aching body needed this and he was feeling a little under the weather.

He blinked and looked down at the small bump and rubbed it. He was angry at Roy for not believing him and rejecting him but… this baby didn't do anything, it was just starting life and Edward was someone who didn't like the death of the innocent, nothing good ever came from that.

After he cleaned up a bit, he got out and noticed the Hughes had taken his wet clothing and had left him a large shirt and a pair of boxers. He put those on and left. He heard knocking and saw Hughes head toward the door and he stopped walking when he heard a worried voice and he saw Al come in and immediately hug the boy.

"Oh brother! I can't believe you ran off in the rain! You could have gotten sick and you know that it can't be good for the baby and…"

"Baby? What baby Ed?" Hughes asked as he looked at the Elric brothers. Edward sighed and lifted up the shirt and Hughes saw the baby bump.

"Is this why you…"

"Yes… I got pregnant with Roy's kid and he doesn't even acknowledge its existence… he doesn't even want me either… he thinks the baby is a bad joke and he… he…" Edward broke down into a sob and Al held him up to keep him from falling to the floor.

(End flashback)

* * *

"Edward!"

The alchemist stood up, but kept his back to the black haired man that was coming up behind him. "Edward, please listen…" He spoke as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder but didn't expect to come face-to-face with Ed's boot.

Roy got kicked and was sent to the ground and Edward stood above him. Pure hatred, pain, rejection, and sadness could be seen in the glaring eyes of the younger who picked up Roy by his collar and leaned down and screamed at him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH MY KID!? DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SON YOU FUCKER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SEE THE KID YOU THOUGHT WAS A SORRY ASS EXCUSE FOR A JOKE THAT TURNED OUT TO BE REAL!"

He punched Roy in the side of the head and the older looked at him. "So... you weren't lying that day in my office… you really were pregnant…" Edward glared at him and the boy who everyone made fun of for being short lifted Roy up slightly and threw him.

"Did you actually think I would lie about being pregnant!? No man would ever do that! The boy is your son that he didn't want because you thought he was fake! He's as real as you or me…"

TBC

* * *

There will be more flashbacks; this is just the start of Ed's pain.

Review or Ed will do the same thing he did to Roy but to you.


	4. Chapter 4

More flashbacks this chapter.

Everything from chapter one stands for this whole story.

* * *

**Thanks For The Memories**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Hughes, Triste, Hawkeye, and the rest of the group ran out side after seeing Edward run toward the exit with Roy chasing him. They watched as Edward screamed and punched Roy out in the rain in the courtyard.

They saw everything and didn't do anything. This fight was between those two and no one else.

* * *

(Flashback to the last time)

Edward sat on the couch with his knees draw up to his chest. "… And that's when I came here…" He finished explaining to Alphonse and Hughes of what had happen and how he got pregnant.

"So then he doesn't believe and just thinks that what happened that night was a mistake? That's kind of harsh Nii-san."

"I know, and it makes me feel weird inside, like this is my fault or something…" Edward sighed and yawned slightly. "You tired Nii-san?" Al asked and the blond nodded. Hughes told them that there was a guest room across from the bathroom. Al led his brother up there and Hughes took a seat on the couch. Soon Al came down and the two talked for a bit until a knock was heard at the door.

Hughes stood up and looked out the peep hole and turned to Al. "Its Roy." Al gulped and went to the kitchen so Roy didn't know that he and Edward were here. Hughes opened the door and saw Roy in his rain jacket looking up at him.

"Hughes I need to ask you something." He spoke quietly.

Hughes frowned as looked at him. "And what would that be Roy?"

"Have you seen Fullmetal?"

Hughes was about to say something when he heard a slight gasp that Roy didn't hear due to him standing in the rain. Shit, Edward was near by; Hughes turned back to Roy and glared slightly.

"No I have not seen him colonel, but if I do I won't tell you. Have a good evening." Hughes closed the door and turned to Edward who stood at the top of the stairs looking like a sad puppy in bad weather.

"He was here wasn't he…?" Edward whimpered, damn his hormones.

Al came out and looked at his brother and sighed. "Yeah he was Ed. But doesn't worry, Hughes sent him away." Edward nodded and wiped his eyes on the over sized sleeve of the shirt that Hughes let him wear. He was mad at Roy but he was afraid of him too.

What if Roy did believe him and wanted to hurt the baby or have him get rid of it?

Edward's head kept spinning from these bad thoughts and he fell over on to his side. He heard Al and Hughes cry out as they ran up to help him but his head was swimmy, his stomach hurt, and his heart was heavy.

He felt like just having the Gate take him away now and then everything would go away. But he couldn't do that, he was holding inside him an unborn child that had yet to see the world and what it is. Edward couldn't do that, this child had the right to live just like he did.

"Ed, you okay?" Edward blinked and looked up at Hughes and Al's worried faces. He sighed nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, it's just everything that has happened has gotten to me and all…" He sat up and placed his hands on the bump. Al looked at him.

"Nii-san… are you going to keep the baby?" Edward looked at him.

"Yes."

(End flashback)

* * *

"Mama!"

Edward turned when he heard his son as he saw the little boy run up to him. Edward pulled him close and spoke softly. "I'm so sorry Triste… I didn't mean to run off like that."

Triste's golden eyes soften as he listened to his mother who sounded like he was crying. "Don't cry Mama. I'm here, you be strong now because when Mama cries, Triste cries too." Edward blinked and looked at the boy and saw that he to was crying, it wasn't the rain on his face, these were real tears.

"So Triste is his name then?"

Edward and Triste turned to look at Roy who sat up and rubbed the side of his face. "Damn Ed, I knew you were strong but I didn't think that you could be strong enough to pick me up."

"Well with all my built up angry from over three years and the fact that I'm pretty well built for my age, it's not that hard to believe dick face."

"Really Fullmetal, should you be saying such things in front of a child?" Roy spoke as he looked at the pissed blond who held his son close.

"He's heard worse, and what do you care? You left us anyway."

Triste blinked and looked at Edward who looked very mad at the black haired man only a few feet away and turned to see that the other man looked hurt by his mother's comment. "Mama, who is that man?"

Edward looked down and frowned as his eyes softened. "Honey, remember those stories I use to tell you before bed and when I had a nightmare?" Triste nodded and Edward continued. "I told you about a colonel who hurt me and was once my friend and was your father. Well that man is the person who is your father and the one who took my heart and smashed it…"

Triste got out of Edward's grip and walked up to Roy who looked at the boy. Triste lifted his hand and slapped Roy's cheek. "You make Mama cry!" Roy just looked at the pouting child and smirked.

"Heh, you _**are**_ the little bean's kid. I had a feeling the moment I saw you in the hallway. And I'm sorry about making your 'mama' cry." Edward turned away from looking at Roy, his heart hurting.

"Roy… this is the first time you have ever seen a child that you helped create but you have never been there for. A simple apology like that isn't going to make me love you again…"

Roy looked at him. "You loved me…?"

"A long time ago. But I just don't know if I can trust you. You helped me with so much as I did for you but when I mentioned that night and that I was pregnant, you yelled at me and told me to leave. You hurt me Roy, and this wound can't even be mended with a Philosopher's stone."

Edward stood up and took Triste's hand. "Let's go." Edward turned and was about to go back inside but he stopped when he heard Roy.

"May I have another chance to make it up to you?"

Edward faced him and saw Roy standing there with a serious face and a straight posture.

"Why should I? I don't give second chances without a strong reason."

"I've been thinking over the years, debating on if you were right or you were just trying to screw me over Edward. But your absence, people talking, and my own co-workers rejecting me I had a feeling that you were right about being pregnant. But give me a chance to make up for what I did. I want to be in your son's life."

Edward jolted slightly at the mention of Triste.

"I want to be, a child shouldn't have to grow up not knowing who his or hers father or mother is. I know I was bring a shit head when I sent you out but please Edward, just one chance. If I screw up then I'll leave and stay out of your guys' lives."

Edward looked at him as more rain came down. He sighed and lowered his head and held up his left index finger.

"One. You get one chance, you fuck this up and you are out of here got it Mustang?"

TBC

* * *

Edward will be pissed at Roy for most of the story… I think. Triste won't trust him to well at first but over time he will.

Review or I'll slap ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Another flashback this chapter.

All notes from chapter one stand for all chapters.

The song _The Very Thought of You_ is owned by Vic Mignogna, who I met on May 24 at a convention and he told me he loved my Ed costume and called me sweetie. Now I got to track down Travis. HA! The song reminded me of Edward, Roy, and Triste in a strange way so that is why I put it in.

I just have to say this, do I own a soul or does my Darling and Mustang own the damn thing?

On with the fic!

* * *

**Thanks For The Memories**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Edward sat in Roy's office with Triste in his lap, wrapped up in a blanket and was sleeping. After coming back in, him, Triste, and Roy had to get dried off since the others were covered by the doorway and didn't get wet. Hughes and the others gave them a set of clean clothing and Edward changed Triste into another set of clothing that he had brought in case the boy got his other one dirty.

Edward was rocking back and forth lightly as he held the sleeping child. Roy watched him as he did, he was sadden but understanding of the fact that Edward had not looked at him once since they went back inside. They were the only ones in the office while everyone else was at work again.

"Edward…" Roy started but stopped when he realized the boy was spaced out and was just holding Triste.

But heard Edward mumble something that sounded like a song.

_At the very thought of you a smile surrounds my face_

_The very thought of you commands my heart to race_

_And I forget the yesterdays that broke me in two_

_Cause even they couldn't chase off the very thought of you_

_At just a glance from you my knees begin to weaken_

_At a glance from you I have a rough time speakin'_

_Cause I feel a hundred things and say just a few_

_But each one begins with the very thought of you_

_And at the thought of you the loneliness is shattered_

_And I can see what mattered all along_

_I'm not too sure about too much_

_Cause people change too fast_

_But you're in control and in my soul_

_The memory will always last_

_Because at the very thought of you the stars applaud above me_

_And I've dreamed that you might someday choose to love me_

_Could be just another dream that will never come true_

_But I won't let go of the very thought of you_

_No I won't let go of the very thought of you_

Edward finished and just looked up at Roy and looked like he wanted to cry but he turned away. "Don't make fun of the fact that I can sing." Roy shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that, I'm actually surprised that you can sing so well. Did you write it yourself or did you make it up just now?" Roy asked softly. Hearing that song made Roy look at Edward in a different aspect, some of the song had to do with Edward and Triste, but the last few verses were more directed at himself and the blond.

Edward shook his head and looked at him. "I wrote it, when I was pregnant with Triste. Strange, that I'm not just an alchemist but a writer as well. But I wrote that when I was feeling sad and hurt because of you, when I looked down and saw the bump or felt the kicks I just smiled. That's Triste's lullaby, just like how my mom had one for me and Al."

Roy smiled slightly, but frowned. "Are you still mad at me?"

"…I don't know… to much is going on…"

* * *

(Flashback)

Edward laid there in the guest room at the Hughes household. It was the middle of the night and he was in his late forth month. His stomach stuck out a little more to the point where Alphonse and Hawkeye had gotten him new clothing. Edward looked out the window at the lovely starry night. He kicked the sheets off and laid there, he heard nothing but the ticking of the clock and his own breathing since everyone in the house was asleep.

The blond sighed as he rubbed his tummy with his human hand and spoke softly. "I can't sleep, I wonder, are you sleeping little one?" He knew that the baby couldn't tell him if it was or not.

Or did it just reply?

Edward had felt something strange under his hand.

He felt movement.

He felt the baby.

Edward sat up and turned on the light on the night stand, almost hitting his hand against the glass bottle he needed to use to inject him self with female hormones. He may have a uterus, but his male hormones are stronger then his small amount of female ones so his doctor is making him take them but only until he was six months along. Edward looked at his stomach and smiled.

"You moved… I just wish your father knew about you." He frowned and his mouth quivered as he started to sob quietly. He rubbed his stomach and sang in a hushed voice as he did so, a song he just made up on the spot.

But he wasn't aware that outside the door was Alphonse; he sat there hearing his brother sing and cry.

* * *

"I'm going back to Risembool."

"What? But Nii-san, can you travel in your condition?"

"Al, I… I just don't want to stay here if that man is living in this city…"

The room was quiet as everyone looked at Edward who sat on the couch next to Alphonse, hands resting on the bump. Edward had went over and over in his mind what to do, should he keep the child and live a life with out Mustang knowing, or have an abortion and maybe things would return to normal? The last idea scared Edward; he couldn't kill a life that didn't mean to do what it did. He chose to go with the first idea due to it being more humane and less guilt filled.

"But chief, do you think that would be the best idea? Mustang was looking for you after you stormed out of his office. He didn't look happy and if you go home, he will know." Havoc spoke softly; he was concerned for his friend just like the rest of the small group.

Edward sighed and looked at them. "I just want to go home… that's all. I want to raise my baby in Risembool."

"What will you do for a job if you don't want to come back to head quarters?" Fuery asked.

"I'll get a small job as a researcher in elements in the field of alchemy. I can send my reports to you guys and come back for my assessments to reinstate my license." Edward replied, looking at the man in glasses.

Hughes sighed as he scratched his head. "I guess that can work, but you have to visit us anyway, we all want to see the little guy or girl when it gets here. That reminds me, what will you do about your doctor? Only she knows about the baby outside of us and the Rockbell girls."

"Well, Dr. Kurcka is from Risembool and she can do my appointments for me there. We do have a clinic there so it will work out."

"Then if you have this all planned out, I guess the means you know when you want to leave right Nii-san?" Alphonse asked as he placed his hand on his brother's stomach. Edward looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I want to leave in the morning."

(End flashback)

* * *

All was quiet on the ride to Roy's place.

They made a deal, for Roy to make it up to Edward for what he did; he would have to allow the Elrics to stay at his place (Al was going to stay at Hughes' place with Winry) and to play with Triste to get to know him. Plus he had to show some way that shows pure true love to Edward with out making it seem like a fucked up excuse to put that whole mess behind them.

"Mama? Where are we going?" Edward blinked and looked at Triste who woke up from his nap. "We are going to the colonel's place."

"You mean the hateful bastard's place?"

"Yes, and Fullmetal, you need to teach your kid to say some things that don't involve cussing." Roy spoke up from the front seat as he turned a corner. Edward gave him a quick glare and turned away from looking at him.

"He is my kid and I can teach him what ever I want to teach him, since his father thought he was a joke for the past four years and left me to raise him on my own." Edward replied with his arms crossed.

"HA! And the Flame Alchemist gets burned!" Hughes laughed from his seat up front, earning a glare from Roy.

"You're not helping Hughes…"

After a few moments, they arrived at Roy's house. Edward took Triste out of his seat and grabbed the boy's bag, holding onto him with his automail arm. "Come on baby, we're going inside now okay?" Triste nodded and wrapped his arms around Edward's throat as the older boy turned to Hughes and Roy.

"Could you guys get our bags? I'm going to take Triste in to get him cleaned up alright?" Edward spoke as he snatched the keys to the house from Roy as the other two nodded. Once Edward was inside, Hughes turned to Roy.

"How could you let such a devoted parent slip through your fingers Mustang?" Hughes spoke in a soft but stern tone as he grabbed Edward's suit case.

Roy sighed. "I don't know. What I did seemed wrong at first, I mean, I had sex with an underage minor who was also my male subordinate. If the higher ups had found out then me or Edward could lose our jobs, and I didn't want that to happen to Fullmetal since this is how he makes a living."

"But why were you so mean to him when he tried to tell you he was having a kid?"

"Because… because I was scared. I mean, I had feared that Fullmetal would bring up that night again and every time I thought about it, I knew that there would be some kinda consequences for my moronic actions. But when Edward said he was pregnant, I just snapped. I didn't know if he was telling the truth or if he was screwing with me but I just let my emotions take over and I went a step to far and I scared him to the point where he hated me, and he still does."

Roy looked up at his house and sighed again. "I don't think that anything I do will make Edward trust me again, or even love me. As Triste said, I broke his mama's heart and I must have smashed it to the point that not even alchemy could return it." Hughes didn't speak to Roy as he looked at the pathetic man. He turned and took Edward's suitcase in while Roy grabbed Triste's. They entered and Hughes took both of the cases, saying that he would take them up to the guest room. The meant that Roy was left alone with Edward, who had placed Triste in the guest room to finish this nap.

Edward glared at Roy while keeping his arms crossed and sat on the furthest couch away from Roy. "Don't you dare even get within five feet of me Mustang."

"I'm not going to do anything but sit my butt down on my recliner you little moron…" Roy sighed as he took a seat on his chair that was furthest away from Edward, but the boy still glared at him.

"Don't call me small, if you had been around then you would have noticed that I have gotten taller."

'Edward, how the hell was I suppose to be around if you kept running away…' "Yeah, I guess you've gotten taller or my old man eye sight has gotten bad."

"That could be it… HEY!" Roy chuckled slightly before closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. "You still know I am sorry right?"

"I don't believe you…" Roy opened his eye a bit to see Edward with his arms wrapped around his stomach and a sad expression on his face.

"You hurt me, I loved you and that night meant a lot to me until you told me to forget it and that it was nothing to you… and then you didn't believe me about Triste. I wanted you to know about him, you did help create him after all. Not a day goes by that if I look at my son I see you in his smiling face, after all, he does have your smile Mustang…"

TBC

* * *

Next chapter: Roy gets to have a conversation with his new found son and finds out some things about Edward. Another flash back that might actually have you worried. Please review or I'll strangle you with a telephone wire.


	6. Chapter 6

I just have to keep writing this story! It has some strange hold on me!

Another flashback chapter, I hope they are not bothering you guys but I really want you guys to see what Edward went through with Triste.

Do I- do I own Fullmetal Alchemist?! Do you think I would be writing fanfiction for my own creation?! You silly nark.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Thanks For The Memories**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Roy sighed to himself as he washed the dishes. Edward had only been in the colonel's house for three hours and already he was giving out orders. How the hell was he going to be nice to Edward if the boy was the one being the asshole here?

Roy thought back to when they were eating dinner, Triste sat there the whole time, trying to stay away from Roy, he sat in Edward's lap just to eat dinner and not talk to the older man, but for some reason he kept looking at him the whole time. And he was doing it right now.

The dark-haired man looked at his new son who sat at the table drawing on his paper with Him and Little Mama on the table next to him. Once Roy had finished the last of the dishes, he sat down at the table across from Triste who looked at him and went back to coloring.

"What are you drawing Triste?" Roy asked softly, picking up one of the drawings. He blinked when he looked at it, it was covered in transmutation circles and there was an image of Edward in the middle with his hands together.

"That one is Mama and his alchemy."

"Can you do alchemy?" Roy asked, wondering if his parents' skills passed on to him. Triste shuddered and shook his head.

"No, I can't do it yet…" He spoke softly and went back to coloring the picture in front of him. Roy looked at it and raised an eye brow. "What's that one?"

Triste pointed to a person in blue with black hair. "This is you." He then pointed to the shorter person in red with yellow hair that looked like he had punched the black haired man in the face. "This is mama, from today at HQ."

Roy wasn't too happy about this picture from the little artist; he rubbed his cheek where Edward had hit him. "Nice… why would you draw that?"

"I draw what I see, it helps me remember things."

"What do you mean?"

"Mama draws to remember things so I do to so I can help him."

Roy looked at some of the other pictures. Some were of just random things like animals and nature while others were of people that Triste knew. But the majority of them were of Edward and of the faceless man now known as Roy to Triste.

A lot of them had Edward looking sad and holding his stomach while some involved Roy with red, orange and yellow lines and squiggles all around his hands.

"Is that me right here?" Roy pointed to the picture. Triste nodded. "Mama said you snap your fingers and make fires. He said that you hurt a lot of people with it…"

Roy sighed, he had a feeling Edward might have told the boy that his father had killed people. "I didn't mean to do that, I was forced to."

"Were you forced to hurt mama?"

* * *

(Flashback)

He couldn't sleep. He was nervous about the train ride, a lot can happen and it was making his head spin to the point where he was feeling sick. Edward sat up, groaning slightly because the bump was making things a little difficult.

The baby was moving and it caused him to sigh as he rubbed his stomach with his hand. "I know sweetie, mama should be sleeping but he can't right now." Stood up and put on his tank top, a pair of stretch pants over his boxers and his red jacket. He slipped on his boots and quietly snuck out of the house for a little walk.

The blond knew he shouldn't be out at night alone with Scar on the loose, but he wanted to walk tonight under the full moon. He walked for a while until he came to a bench and sat down. He rubbed his stomach when he felt that the baby was restless. "You're just like him already, you have to be on the move don't you…"

He never noticed that he was crying or that there was a dark shadow above him as he rubbed his stomach, he just kept thinking about Roy.

"Fullmetal Alchemist…?"

Edward tilted his head up and behind him was Scar, looking down at him with those dark red eyes.

"Go away… I already have enough problems with out you here…"

Scar quirked an eyebrow and looked at him, he then noticed Edward's stomach and with out warning, placed his right hand on it. "Hey what are you…!?" Edward was about to scream at Scar when he suddenly felt a strange warm feeling coming from Scar's hand and the Ishbalin's arm lit up for a brief second.

"You're carrying a child? But you are a male."

Edward sighed and removed Scar's hand. "That's right. But it was because I tried to resurrect my mother that I now have this uterus within me. Please… if you want to kill me, wait. I want this baby to live outside of me before you kill me. It did nothing wrong, its just doing what it can to survive."

Scar turned and began to walk away. "Fullmetal, I'll leave you alone. You are creating a life and my God knows that it maybe in a wrong way, but you are bringing new life to this dying world." He walked away and Edward sighed and smiled, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"You saved me my little one."

* * *

The train ride was quiet on the way to Risembool, Edward, Al, Havoc, Hawkeye, Hughes, Gracia, and Elicia had been riding for about an hour or so. Elicia was so excited when she found out that Edward was going to have a baby, she asked her father if he had her, ending with Hughes being so embarrassed and Edward laughing at him.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl big brother?" She asked, causing Edward to look at her.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm going to wait until the baby is born. I want it to be a surprise." Edward smiled at Elicia. She laughed as the train came to a stop at a station. Edward looked out the window and noticed someone and his eyes widened.

"It… it can't be!" He turned and saw that the person was now walking down the aisles of the train and the person noticed the blond. "Edward?"

"Hohenheim!"

Alphonse blinked and looked from Edward to the man and back at Edward. "Hohenheim… you mean our father?"

Hohenheim looked at Alphonse. "Al, I haven't seen you in a while, looks like you are out of your suit." Alphonse smiled but Edward kept glaring at him.

"What are you doing here anyway?!"

The older man looked down at his son and blinked. "You've gained weight?"

"Don't change the subject! And my weight has nothing to do with it!"

"I'm just riding a train, that's all. But I noticed you on here and then you started yelling at me."

Edward looked at him and turned away, glaring out the window. "Now, will you explain your stomach? I know that you don't just gain weight Edward. You've always had a thin form." Hohenheim sighed as he sat next to Alphonse, watching as Elicia ran off, saying she was going to sit with her father.

Edward looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I… got pregnant, after sleeping with Mustang okay? And the reason I can get pregnant is because when I tired to bring Mom back, the Gate gave me… women parts…"

"So?"

Edward turned to him and screamed in his face. "**SO?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?! EVEN AFTER YOU FOUND OUT HOW THE GATE AND THE BASTARD DID SOMETHINGS TO FUCK UP MY LIFE?!** Not that the child fucked up my life, but I blame the Colonel because he screwed me and that Gate for being a total dick and changing my insides."

He panted form his outburst, luckily they were in a closed box, and he sat down. The blond groaned as he rubbed the side of his chest, his doctor told him that he would get minor heart burn if he flew off the handle.

Hohenheim looked at him and placed his hand on Edward's stomach, surprised that Edward was not protesting against him. "I didn't mean to upset you; it's just that I have seen weirder things. Remember, I'm 400 years old."

"Good point." The boy sighed, still rubbing his side until the pain went away. "So Hohenheim, where did you go this time?"

"Just around. I'm still trying to hide from you-know-who."

Edward and Alphonse frowned. They knew who he was talking about.

Turning to the window, Edward looked out at the scenery. "You know, I'm going to be a better father then you have ever been old man."

The oldest of the three blinked and smiled softly.

"I know, and I respect that."

(End flashback)

* * *

"Were you forced to hurt mama?"

Outside of the kitchen and in the hallway leading to it, Edward stood, shocked at what he heard his son say to Roy. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and bit his lip to keep from crying again, but that was normal. Edward cried every day and it wasn't going to stop now. He took in a breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Triste, its time to get ready for bed. Come on sweetie; let's leave the bastard to his cleaning duties." Edward spoke as he picked Triste up out of his seat. The little boy blinked but nuzzled his head into Edward's shoulder and turned to Roy. "Night-night Papa Roy." Edward frowned and felt tears gather in his eyes as he rushed to the bathroom with Triste.

He closed the door and let out a sigh. Triste looked up at Edward and started to undress so he could get in the tub and get cleaned up, but when he turned to Edward, he saw tears going down his cheeks.

"Mama? You okay?" He walked over and patted away some of the tears off his cheek. Edward shook his head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Mama is really emotional right now and I'm not sure how I feel right now. Let's get you ready for your bath okay?" Edward tried to smile but he knew that Triste would see right through it, the boy was an Elric after all.

Edward cleaned the little boy up and put him in his sheep printed pajamas. He placed Triste in the bed that they would be sharing and kissed his head. "I love you Triste."

"I love you to Mama… oh! I left Little Mama and Him with Papa Roy, could you get them?" Edward frowned at the title that Triste had given to Roy.

"I will, but sweetie, why do you call him Papa Roy?"

"Because he is my papa, right?"

"He is… but it's a little early to call him that. Just call him Mr. Mustang okay?" Triste nodded and the two heard a knock on the door. Edward got up and opened it, only to come face-to-face with a set of smiling plushies. "Huh?"

Roy chuckled and handed them to Edward. "He left these. By the way, I made some coffee; just grab your self a cup if you want any. Good night Triste." The colonel turned and walked back toward the kitchen. Edward blinked and shook his head.

* * *

Roy looked up when he heard the loud squeak of the chair in front of him slide against the floor and looked into a pair of annoyed golden eyes. "What the hell was that stunt you pulled?"

The black haired man raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Bringing my son his toys, making coffee, and saying good night in a nonchalant way. You're not getting off the hook that easy Mustang."

"Edward, you are thinking of this in a one way direction. I was just cleaning up the mess your son left and he left behind those dolls he has. So I brought them to you so you can give them to him. The coffee is because I wanted some and I'm guessing you probably did as well. And saying good night is just the last greeting of the day, or at least that is what I was told as a child." Roy shrugged.

The boy still glared at him, but he stood up and grabbed himself a cup of the bitter drink. "I'm glad you did that, but you are still on my list Mustang."

"I know. Hey, your son drew some pictures. There over there." Edward turned in the direction Roy was pointing in. He picked up the drawings off the counter and flipped through them.

They were of random things, but he stopped when he saw the image of himself punching Roy. He frowned deeply at this, he was aware of the images his son would draw, they were based off of the stories he told or the nightmares he had.

Triste loved to draw, and he loved to draw what Edward told him of or of what the boy saw. And he saw Edward beat up the father Triste didn't know he had. Frowning, Edward placed the pictures on the table and sat down.

"He is quite the artist isn't he?" Roy spoke softly.

"Yeah, don't know where he gets it from since we both can't draw."

"Hmm… I saw a picture he drew today, before you ran out of HQ, it was a drawing of you looking sad and rubbing your stomach while a faceless man with black hair was screaming at you. I had a feeling it was me but I wasn't sure."

He looked up to see that Edward was frowning at him before he took a sip and spoke. "Triste knows that his father is a man who fought in a great war, that he is an alchemist who uses fire, and that he is a colonel but he doesn't know who you are out side of what makes you famous… and what caused you to hurt me…"

Roy looked at him, he really did hurt Edward, just seeing his eyes and hearing his voice was enough. "Edward… I'm sorry that I…"

"Please… don't… give me time okay; I need to trust you again…"

TBC

* * *

Next chapter involves Triste getting to know a little about Roy and more flashbacks.

Please review!


End file.
